


Drown in my love

by othersin



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell, Angst, Depression, Fellcest - Freeform, M/M, Underfell, asshole characters, but papyrus hates him, edgemustard, kidnapping of mythical creatures, mermaid skeleton, merskele sans, papyrus and sans are not brothers in this, pimp grillby, slight grillby/papyrus, undertheseatale
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 04:47:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9476387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/othersin/pseuds/othersin
Summary: Underfell undertheseatale story. Papyrus was doing his usually rounds at maintaining puzzles  and striking fear in the hearts of the underground inhabitants – only to be distracted by the tantalizing sight of a monster bathing in the shallows. Papyrus will not stop till the other was his; the merskele would have no say in the matter.If you want to see art (or see what else i do lol) about the merskeles and bits and pieces of backstory for different ones, check out @otherangela.tumblr.com under the undertheseatale tag :)





	1. Chapter 1

 

* * *

Papyrus marched proudly, chest puffed out – relishing at the fear that had overtaken all monsters in his path, monster children leaping desperately away from the other. The armless one, in his panic slipped over clumsily – but was quick enough to scurry off before the skeletons metal capped boot with sharp heels crushed the child’s head. He looked posed for battle, ragged scarf fluttering in the bitter cold – carelessly throwing a bone up and down to be caught again.

The day finally came, a mission he was to do without one of the dogs or Undyne herself shadowing him – he was reaching his goal, soon he will rise higher than Undyne or even the King himself….such thoughts if discovered would be counted as treason but the lanky skeleton with the jagged smile and scared skull couldn’t help it.

Papyrus continued his patrol with a cheerful jig in his step, humming an old tune that someone must have sung to him when he was younger but a face couldn’t match with the memory.

* * *

 

 

 Papyrus was quickly nearing his destination, the tunnel connecting Snowdin and Waterfall – the heavy feeling of humidity hit the skeleton like a ton of bricks but he still powered on; eager to meet with captain Undyne to receive his directive.

Anything but a lowly sentry in Snowdin, Papyrus’s talents had far succeeded that of a sentry – he trained his whole life, abandoned and with no or very little memory of where he came from he had to rely on himself to get things done.

He was taught very young that it was kill or be killed in this world he calls home – watching as other monsters ripped apart children who were too slow to learn that cruel lesson; Papyrus had hid – hoping he wouldn’t be seen but from that day he made a vow to never hide from anyone again. Papyrus had to make him stronger for himself, you had to look out for number one – he had no one to be his protector he had to grow up and take that mantle for himself.

 The eerie  dark blue glow of the water seemed to be imbued with the very magic that kept all monsters alive – but oddly in the large lake, it was smooth and still like mirror; not brimming with life that it should have. Papyrus stilled for a moment, taking in the expanse of the glowing water in wonder – it was oddly beautiful in a haunting kind of way, unknown to him that he was slowly walking closer to the edge of where the still water lapped at the shore gently.

Like a lovers caress, dragging him in with the gentle tug of the tide – unnaturally in its movement with the lack of moon. Papyrus was about to follow the beckoning wave – not noticing that since they were in a solid stone cave, there shouldn’t be the sparkling, particles of sand…or perhaps it was monster dust.

* * *

 

 ‘Papyrus!’ The sharp bellow of Undyne snapped the skeleton out of his trance – the stern looking fish monster scanned the waters that Papyrus stood transfixed on; a rocky alcove with the large lake streaming between the sharp, teeth like rocks. It was either streaming done to one of the many waterfalls that this place was named for or back to Snowdin.

‘Captain!’ Papyrus clicked his heels together, and saluted the other – Undyne’s painted lips quirked, but seemed to be in her casual get up for this meeting. But she still looked intimidating.

‘At ease Papyrus.’ Undyne smirked, the skeleton did not – but he did lower his salute, crossing his arms behind his back in a very militaristic pose.

‘You worried be for a second, thought you were going to walk into the Black Lake.’

‘The black lake?’

‘I guess the legends wouldn’t really travel outside of Waterfall… when the monsters were first sealed in the Underground, when the core was first built; pollution filled these lakes – those who lived close to the dark water, well, they believed that to save on supplies they would send the sickly, the elderly and orphaned children out on a raft with no way to get back.’

‘They drowned them?’ Papyrus muttered.

‘They were worthless in our growing society – hm, I honestly think we should bring back that tradition but they just send out cloth dolls now.’ Undyne spat on the ground beside her. ‘It kind of became a tradition, most of the other lakes are clean now except this one – it always gave me chills just looking at it.’

‘…’ Papyrus didn’t say anything to that, not willing to bring up that if that was still in place – both he and Undyne as orphans; would’ve been huddled on a flimsy raft, awaiting for the almost black water swallow them both. Undyne would probably live the longest – would try to swim back to shore but as a child, Undyne would ultimately drown.

It was just so vast and empty feeling – it would be a peaceful death to fall down in that almost black water.

‘They say the lost souls call for the still living – to join their fate.’ Undyne laughed, ‘Not that I believed any of that trash…’ Undyne quieted down, smile shifting to one closer to concern when the skeletons interest returned to the swirling void of water – streaming though the rock teeth like blood.

Undyne grasped the skeletons shoulder, and dragged him away forcefully – muttering angrily about the other wasting time. Both had turned their back to the water, stomping to the scowling fish house – not seeing the white digits curl out from behind the biggest rock, glowing red eyes watching the land dwellers walk off. The creature dipped under the water again, only to have in his sharp teeth a squirming mass of tentacles and jelly like flesh – leaping in the main lake with a flash of his bright tail and fins, crimson and sharp spurs.

The creature barely made a splash – a dim glow was seen under the dark water, looking almost purple; swimming closer to the shallows.

* * *

 

 Papyrus did not make an attempt to drink the tea his captain poured for him – Undyne was gently blowing on her own steaming cup.

‘You are probably wondering what I had planned.’ Undyne finally muttered, taking a sip of her tea.

‘Yes, to be part of the royal guard fully and truly.’ Papyrus said tensely, causing the other to look at him over her cup.

Undyne frowned, lowering her cup – trying to form the right words.

‘Papyrus I know you have your head set on being a royal guard – which you will be, but…you do so enjoy making puzzles.’ Undyne said calmly, though the green tinge entering her face seemed to warn of rising agitation.

‘…Yes, I do.’ Papyrus clenched the cup – the thin ceramic did nothing to protect his bones from the blooming heat.

‘And you are the best at making and designing them too.’ Undyne continued.

‘So – you want me to keep making puzzles.’ Papyrus lowly snarled.

‘But for Waterfall and even the Hotlands too; maybe help Alphys fix the existing ones.’ Undyne shrugged, 'For a little while at least...'

‘So, I will be given the title of Royal guard but with none of the duties associated with it.’ Papyrus began lowly, claws digging into the soft wood table.

‘Papyrus, we haven’t had a human fall down in years – we just don’t need that many full time royal guards on duty.’ Undyne tried to explain, 'I'm trying to let you keep a job.' but that didn’t stop the tall skeleton to stand up stiffly – causing the teacups to shake.

‘Goodnight Captain Undyne, thankyou for the tea.’ Papyrus went to make his leave, Undyne stood sharply too.

‘I don’t have time for your attitude Papyrus – I will see you tomorrow morning, working on the traps. Do you understand soldier?’ Undyne snapped, Papyrus just clenched the door knob tighter – just curtly nodding as he exited the house.

* * *

 

 Papyrus could feel a scream rising up his throat – feeling restless and agitated at the meeting. Returning his gaze to the lake – it didn’t seem so still anymore and miasma seemed to waft from it. Papyrus shook his head as he felt a little dizzy looking at it, quickly walking away from it – still unsure why it made him stop and stare at it again.

Can something so despairing also be so comforting?

* * *

Plz leave a comment and like if you enjoyed :)


	2. Chapter 2

_Papyrus slowly awoke – but staring at the inky black ceilings of the cave and the gently rocking of a board under him alerted to him not being in his room or house. Unable to move from this spot, only to turn his head to the side – seeing floating lights and other floating boards; shadows and forgotten wisps stared back at him with a vivid fin cutting though the water. A tail of white bone arching in the air…_

* * *

  Papyrus jolted awake, tangled in a flimsy blanket and many blueprints for possible puzzles and traps. While he was displeased by what happened, he was still going to make the best puzzles possible – Papyrus wiped his skull, staring at the residue that clang to his fingers. That dream was peculiar to say the least…and was enough cause an irrational panic that hadn’t filled his soul ever since he was a child – Papyrus shivered, feeling the water from the dream still cling to his bones in a very unpleasant way.

Papyrus pulled himself from his bed, taking in how quiet everything was inside the house – it was a house he always had, and assumed to have been owned by a relative he couldn’t recall. Things like that were very common in the harsh underground, were the chance of being dusted by looking at a monster in the wrong way was exceptionally high.

One day it just felt as though he woke up all alone, and it had always been that way – but Papyrus couldn’t help the ache in his soul telling him he wasn’t always alone, he once had someone who cared for him. Perhaps a mother and father…?

 He pulled off his pyjama bottoms and entered the bathroom – needing to stand under the hot spray of the shower; the hissing of the water hitting his back as he slumped forward with hands outstretched and supporting his body up. Papyrus only allowed himself this level of weakness in his own home – clenching his fist against the tiled wall, noticing to slight slimy feel of the wet wall; riling his agitation even further.

 The same old, same old.

* * *

 Papyrus had left his house, locking the door of his imposing home – his home only in name, the building seemed to suck away any warmth from Papyrus. Even the bitterly cold town of Snowdin left Papyrus feeling more relaxed in this desolate place.

What Papyrus wasn’t expecting nor wanting to see was the purple flame bartender today of all days, leaning against his house – smoking at ease. Papyrus frowned at the monster and had half a mind to send a flurry of bones at him – Papyrus knew why the other was here.

‘If you think coming here, leaning against the wall will make me pay you faster – think again!’ Papyrus snapped harshly at the other, pleased at the other jumping in suprise.

‘Love, what’s got your panties in a twist?’ Grillby huffed, plumes of smoke swirled around him. ‘Just wanted to visit my baby boy – is that wrong?’

‘I told you not to come around here anymore.’ Papyrus snarled out, summoning a red sharpened bone - clenched tightly in one hand while the plans were tucked safely under the other

‘Missed ya, thought you would come by for a milkshake – I make the best y’know.’ Grillby had the gall to wink at the royal guard- the innuendo was most certainly not lost on him, Papyrus’s expression shifting into deep disgust.

‘Fuck off.’ Papyrus huffed, turning his back from the flickering purple flame – causing the other monster to call out after him,

‘You ought to treat me with respect, Papy - if it weren’t for me and my loan, you would be out on your arse on the street…or in a bed above my bar asking for ten pieces of gold for a good time!’

Papyrus clicked his jaw and immediately summoned some bones to fly at the furious flame monster, flying between the others legs and just barely missing his clothed manhood. Grillby back stepped quickly, shouting in panic – screaming out horrible swears at the skeleton, which Papyrus strutted away; snarling out before he completely left,

‘ _Babe_ please, you know not even the King would be able to afford me’ Papyrus mocked the pimp and bartender - leaving the other fuming and spitting. Papyrus knew the moment he turned his back on the other, the interest on the loan would be increased - but Papyrus refused to be bullied by the other monster. It's not like he had any friends or family he could fall back to.

 Papyrus had wished he had someone to defend him – someone to protect him, but no one was there when he was younger so why would be need someone now?

 It was easier to look after yourself.

* * *

  Papyrus had made it into Waterfall, other monters knew not to mess with him - jumping out of his path and avoiding him – pulling out his map, to find out the best places to put all his trap ideas. Determining the most likely route a human would take – and while it was unlikely a human would get past the first trap they will encounter he still would put a few in the same route, in the off chance they would get away.

Papyrus had found himself back by the feared Black lake – staring at the black, mirror like expanse of water. Papyrus felt the despairing peace enter his body again, an odd relaxing sensation – Papyrus wondered briefly if this feeling was similar to the feeling of falling down.

But I guess that wasn’t something he could find out easily. Papyrus pulled his attention away from the water – seeing the river person glide easily across the surface, Papyrus had a feeling that the other was staring at him from under his black cloak.

Papyrus had honestly never wanted to go on the ferry – something about the ferryperson had awed and grew a deep seeded fear of the unknown in Papyrus ever since he was younger.

Papyrus turned away from the other, staring at the shore – but freezing at the sight of footprints in the mud, returning and leaving the dark water. The footprints had looked very similar to the ones he tracked in the bathroom after his daily shower – the outline of every bone, creating little hollows of murky, cold water in the mud.

Papyrus stared at the hollows, the wet patter pat of feet behind him broke him from the concentration – the sight of milky white bones passing him.

Papyrus stared at the small bare skeletal figure parade in front of him – the faint red spots or bruises had dotted the others frame, odd spines had come out of his back and pelvis. Papyrus stared a little stunned at the nude monster in front of him – strutting in front of him without a care in his state of undress, a strange wobble in the others step; as if he wasn’t used to walking on two feet.

In the others clawed hands was something still alive and squirming, a rodent? – Papyrus shook himself out of the trance, feeling a strange heat building in his soul at the sight of another skeletal monster. Papyrus had assumed he was the only one left but here they were – naked and on display.

But Papyrus couldn’t let his appreciation cloud his duty as a guard; any other monster would be charged with indecent exposure.

‘Halt!’ Papyrus snapped quickly, the other paused – ruby red slitted eye lights flashed in a mix of fear and curiosity.

‘How dare you, indecently exposing yourself – you will be rightly charged!’ Papyrus spluttered, trying not to stare too lewdly at the other – the other tilted their head slightly, almost as though he only just noticed the other standing on the shore.

The other didn’t seem that bothered with his state of undress – a smaller build to Papyrus and he had odd little growths running down his legs, thin and curved like fish bones and how the splotches were redder and shimmered like fish scales in the glow of the lakes and crystals.

The odd monster quirked his mouth, teeth quite sharp and shark like – but continued confidently back into the water. Papyrus anger bubbled at the other simply ignoring him – like he wasn’t worth his time; it hurt his pride more than anything.

‘I demand you stop, or I will use force against you!’ Papyrus screamed out, sockets flaring with red magic – bones appearing by his side ready to strike.

The other continued his journey into the shallow water – a playful lilt of a voice echoed in the cave as the other continued walking into the water, the dark water was up to his pelvis now; anger shifting to concern for Papyrus.

‘Come and stop me then…’ the other laughed, it was a lovely sound – moving deeper into the water.

Going out for an actual swim – the other skeleton turned back to face the other, backstroking slowly, in a tempting way and staring at the other with half lidded sockets.

A part of Papyrus wanted to join the other – but another part knew if he did, he would die by the others hand; living in this vicious underground it taught you certain things. Papyrus’s willpower seemed to win over his body, and he stood his ground; repeating likes a powerful mantra,

‘I DEMAND YOU TO STOP, OR I WILL USE FORCE AGAINST YOU!’ Papyrus warned again, the swimming figure narrowed his sockets at the other – tilting his head again and went too playfully (albeit a little passive aggressive) splash the other.

* * *

 Though Papyrus wasn’t expecting the long tail emerge, like a long spine with fish bones growing from it, the glowing fin - a fish tail – made from ectoplasm, pure magic, and bone. It slammed down on the surface. Papyrus was utterly soaked, and staring stunned at the other.

The monster sniffed, offended though also amused by the other, as he snickered a bit – diving fully under the surface. Papyrus was just left staring at the small ripples – very confused and soul racing a mile a minute, and his magic forming without his permission. Papyrus flushed, briefly panicking if the mysterious monster saw the faint red glow pressing against his tight pants – but being ashamed more so in caring what some finned bastard thought of him.

Papyrus stared at his soaked map of the underground, the ink of his work already running – ruining it all. Papyrus clenched his fists, glaring at the water – unable to let the vision of the other taunting him, refusing to let this go.

Even though it would perhaps be wiser if he did, but different traps – not for humans were already swimming and forming in his skull.

* * *

plz drop a comment and kudos if you liked :)

 


End file.
